1887 Shockfield
$2880 for 100 |damage=140 280 420 |pellets=10 |type=Lever-Action (Still works like a Semi-Auto) |rof=8 RPS / 5 RPS (mobile) |mag=5 |reload=2 sec |damagetype= |movement=-0% |Pierce = |pierce = 3 |premammocost = $960 for 100 $9600 for 100 $11520 for 100 |class = Shotgun |droplevel = 41 100 & |1dps = 11200(7000/mag) 22400(14000/mag) 33600(21000/mag) |mdps = 33600(21000/mag) 67200(42000/mag) 100800(63000/mag) |augdps = 22400(14000/mag) 44800(28000/mag) 67200(42000/mag) }} The 1887 Shockfield''', '''also called the "Shocky" by some, is an shotgun introduced in . It's modeled after a Winchester Model 1887 shotgun and fires 10 high-energy pellets. While this gun is amazing, it is also extremely hard to get and players that found a 10*** Shockfield at level 20 may well keep it all the way up to level 100. The 1887 Shockfield is easily in the top 5 best non Championship guns in the game. With 10 pellets per round and 140 damage per pellet, its DPH is astonishingly superior to most guns in the game. It has no movement penalty, which makes it a popular weapon for anyone who are focused in a swift, offensive playstyle. But the Shockfield isn't perfect, with an appalling clip size and an annoying high reload time, perhaps the only factor that stops the gun from being insanely overpowered. Its ability to hit a large number of zombies quickly due to its 3 pierce and 10 pellets also makes it a great choice for Heavies with Concussion skill as their core build. However, this efficiency lasts briefly due to its tiny clip size. If one wishes to stun targets for a very long time, some weapons with high rate of fire, massive clip size, and an adequate reload time like the Mixmaster, Ronson 55, Proposition, Ronson WP Flamethrower, and Shotlite Tempest will make stunning much easier. The useful augments are Deadly, Capacity or Race Modded, Adaptive, Pinpoint, and Piercing. Deadly for increased DPS, Capacity for extending the duration of shooting and increasing DPS and/or Race Modded to fire more frequently, and Piercing for ungodly crowd erasing. Although, the real downside is the clip size, even maxed out after spending large amounts of money in augments you can only have 15 shots; though it does significantly increase the damage output, arguably even more than deadly would with the logic of x2 damage or x3 clip, more clip means more damage/spammability per clip which ultimately is more important than instant damage. If an Elite Augment Core is to be added, other useful augments includes Adaptive should the user venture more in Nightmare Mode and dealing Energy Resistant enemies with ease, or Pinpoint if the user is investing for a critical build. Biosynthesis can also be a viable 4th augment on a Assault because with the Shockfield's amazing crowd control, it can easily be used as an awesome and effective self-sustaining weapon. It is possible for the weapon to be nearly instantly reloaded if the user has high reload time reductions (patched by the reload hard cap), attained the first shotgun mastery and other collection rewards, and a highly leveled Nimble gloves. In addition to Adaptive augment, the weapon now has perfect aspects, meaning you can fire endlessly with optimal DPS and be highly mobile in which you can either kite or speedrun with ease. Trivia * The 1887 has the most pellets per shot (at 10 pellets (until the Premium Donderbus was released, which also fires 10 pellets)) of all shotguns, along with the highest damage per second. * The Shocky also used to do 160 damage/pellet (320/pellet and 480/pellet ), but a update around April 2015 nerfed the damage by 12.5%. That update also marked a major buff in damage for the Proposition. * As of the Feb. 20th update, the scope on the Shockfield was relocated to make the gun look more realistic. 1887 Shockfield.png|Older Shockfield RED Shockfield.png|Older Shockfield Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Smokestack Weapons Category:Semi-Auto Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Energy Weapons